world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Lucia
Planet Lucia is a nation located in the entirety of Lucia. It was started from people coming to a planet and exploring but ended up staying there to start a new nation. The star system is near the constellation of Cancer. Timeline (2011-Present) In the year 2011, a united coalition of scientists working on a project to discover new terrestrial planets located outside of the Solar System discovered one of their many worlds, one of which was then given a name, Lucia. Determined to fund their latest findings on such an exotic celestial body located 200 light years, they construct a massive space shuttle meant for star travel known as the SS Stella. Within a matter of years, the coalition of scientists have successfully traveled to and colonized the Moon, Mars, along with Jupiter's Europa, Saturn's Titan, and Neptune's Triton. The Voyagers' spacecraft by the 2020's by then are drifting out from each other and into interstellar space, losing all contact with Earth. Without losing any further hope, Earth's leaders are confident that the SS Stella would make the trip with minimal fuel, and can only contain no more than around 400,000 occupants at a time. Anxious to find another star to leave Earth completely in case of a space-related catastrophe according to one famous scientist warning of the dangers that lies ahead for the future of humanity, the world's leading scientists take heed of this advice and have left Earth sometime around 2024. However, things don't go as originally planned when World War III breaks out while the SS Stella is en route towards Alpha Centauri first, then to other stars, and eventually to Lucia. The outcome of the war to this day still remains a mystery, but confirmed that Earth by the late 2070's have been turned into wasteland. An Incident Onboard the SS Stella During its journey, a small unidentifiable rock hurl toward the vessel and struck one of the glass panes, instantly killing 12 of the 420,000 colonists, which are 20,000 more than the official limit. Teams of engineers scramble to repair the missing panel whilst the air is filled with cosmic radiation. After about what seem like hours, the crews replaces it and seals it tight before the radiation becomes too fatal to survive in an oxygen-deprived shuttle. Arriving in Alpha Centauri The colonists on the SS Stella have arrived on their first exoplanet named Pandora, and from there, the events of Avatar and later on as its own planet, the Borderlands series and its spin-off episodes has taken place. Terraforming of Lucia (2049-2077) Beginning in the year 2049, Lucia for many colonists was more of a wasteland than an actual terrestrial world. Following its first contact, humanity begins utilizing the latest terraforming tech to the surface. During that time, Wraiths are prevalent everywhere, and they were given radar sensors to detect the presence of demons that lurk through the vast desert similar to that of Mars. Overtime, the planet undergoes rapid changes in temperature, water vapor, and foliage until it becomes more of a lush jungle paradise. This transformation causes the Wraiths not being able to adapt to the new changes such as the lack of dunes and scorching heat begin to die off in an extinction event. Thus, on 7 July 2077, the planet is officially terraformed; humans no longer need to bring in gas masks to protect themselves with the absence of toxic properties in the atmosphere, though a small remnant of uranium still exists deep underground. Cities are then under construction as the colonists begin to find a new capital to call it home. By this time, the original homeworld that used to be Earth has been declared a no-go zone due to climate change and nuclear exchanges. Soon after, humans realized they no longer could live on Earth anymore because of the destruction caused by the Banner. Searching for a new Capital (2077-2132) Upon stepping in to Lucia for the first time, colonists begin describing themselves an unusual experience of euphoria and ecstasy from the high concentrations of a particular effect that is naturally produced in small amounts within humans' brains. Not realizing the potential side effects it can have on them from stepping outside of their vessel, they suddenly experience an abnormal adrenaline rush, enhanced cognitive function but prone to forgetting why they ever landed on an alien world. The quick rush of these properties native to the atmosphere forces the colonists back to where they were, in the Gliese system as their last destination due to its short duration. The colonists was trying to find a new home in order to stay, but its first attempt didn't stop them from coming back after several more years of trying. Learning to Dream Realizing that Lucia is no ordinary world with a dislike for the three-dimensional or four-dimensional, everything from the skies to the texture of grass didn't fit well with outdated technology the humans had at that time, so instead they focus on the only method that has only been taught by monks and their great thinkers of history, lucid dreaming. The costs of teaching the masses within their colonies have been experimental, and conventional scientific theories still didn't get enough breakthroughs to unlock its deepest secrets. About two decades later, the colonists were sufficiently experienced of learning how to traverse in far off lands, including Lucia, thus they are able to set off again but on a different vessel since their initial attempt forced them to become mesmerized by its scenery never seen back on Earth before leaving the SS Stella ''behind through warping. The First Lucians Now that Lucia's atmosphere somewhat recognizes the returning colonists in the year 2112 as "lucid dreamers", they still yet to overcome another major obstacle, not adjusting to the new dimension, and that is not being two-dimensional. Not risking another return to the Gliese system, they wish to stick around, using all of their learned techniques to remain sane and ward off the drawbacks of their amnesia, their colony leaders determined the location of the landed vessel in the mainland near the ocean. Surprisingly, the northern pole is all land and the southern pole is all water, meaning that Lucia is roughly 50% land, and 50% water. Finding food and a plentiful water supply was very abundant; their first habitation they come across resembles a Japanese village, indicating the presence of two-dimensional people. From that point onward, the colonists were declared as "Lucians". The Passing of Time through Seasons What the first generation of Lucians did not realize was that Lucia spins very fast on its axis and orbits as fast as the planet Mercury. It does have a moon similar to that of Earth's Moon, but without a face and it orbits much slower, taking around two and a half months, and whenever it completes its orbit on the new phase, a new year begins. The first inhabitants rely on the moon for their traditions, sanity, and the arcane. To this end, it may seem as if the colonists almost picked the wrong planet to settle due to being positioned very close to being boiled away or turned into ice. After about several quick years of adapting to this new alien environment and changing their chemistry to that of two-dimensional people seen on screen, much to the delight of anime fans back in other colonies, and disdain of skeptics. They divided the years into four to five season cycles depending on whether it has a leap year or not, anime now becomes reality and no longer fiction. On 5 March 2132, New Tokyo was founded, and eleven days later, on the 16th, they realized they can build structures at insanely quick speeds, but the design they make once finished will always be otherworldly in origin. They then bring in their A.I. to do further research on the planet, but unable to give the robots full privileges to do what they wanted to keep them under control. Having spent many years wandering through the mainland climate, the first province they named Thycia, became known and thus official history begins. Colonization Era (2132-2145) A few weeks into their journey, the Wraiths became extinct from the fossil record. 2132 was the Spring Year, the start of the first five-year cycle due to having a leap year. A monarchy led by an Emperor was then put into place to keep the people from separating into rebel factions. On 15 May in 2135, the first official currency was established called Lapis Lazuli, a common resource only meant for places brought from the deserts and steppes of Earth that survived the long trek by spaceship and highly abundant that should last for several decades. By September, another province bordering to the northwest, Yerivia, home to some familial tropical rainforests and the High Elves, though their first official native species, the Nekos on Queens' Island just kilometers south from the capital on 7 June 2136. During those first few years, the events of ''Sola, Journey, as well as Historia took place within the region. The second cycle beginning with four years then began in 2137, with only the Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter Years, and repeats every other cycle. In 2138, the first animal of importance on the drawing board that then passed into legislation came the seagull, which was used to help sailors find faraway islands. Two years later, another major province bordering to the east was Meridia, an Oriental-themed wonderland. A few more species have also been discovered along the way, paving the diversity of what it means to become a Lucian. There was a brief period of panic from a first total solar eclipse on 8 October 2141, but that was only because the Lucian populace at that time was more secular than religious. A month later, Yan province, which would then by several decades, became Dycia, bordering to the south along the length of Lake Serenity. By the year's end, the Lucian government declared a fifth province what would be the most technologically advanced city in the world Mitakihara City in Marilla on the lake's northern coast, a city populated with magical people and an oligarchic incubator system there. Ten years into settling in, the second generation of Lucians was born, and the third cycle has started, several months later, they ventured farther southwest by sea to locate the homeland of Night Elves and Wood Elves on their initial search, with the latter province being the toughest region to roam due to an abundance of wildlife there. Unfortunately, for the second generation, the first Emperor of Lucia was rigged to keep the throne in power by an autocratic party of Lucians past his supposed two terms, becoming the first ruler to violate conduct. However, it took a total lunar eclipse on the eastern side of Lucia in late 2145 to kickstart a revolution, one that would eventually foreshadow his fate for refusing to give it up for someone else.Category:Nations